akari plus kumai
by karichan42
Summary: Tai and i are re doing akari plus kumai. Akari and Kumai are new genin sent off to become ninja, with the help of their teammate, teacher, and some un-likely friends will they be able to survive the harsh new world? rated T for language
1. the begining

ally: were rewriting akari+kumai cuz well tai's writing sucked this time im more involved to so yah hope you enj-

tai: my writing didn't suck

ally: yah it did

tai: nu uh

ally: dude listen to your self, you sound like an idiot

tai: NU UH!

ally: what ever we dont own naruto we do own akari and kumai tho

tai: ENJOY! :D

* * *

The young, pink-haired 3-year old clung to her older brother, Ichiro's, back. They were running away. Away from Suna where there home was just set aflame. The child was scared and confused. She didn't want to break the silence though, someone else had to.

She looked out at the trees that passed in a blur. Her sky-blue eyes widening as she tried to see more. She looked to her side where her older sister Rei stood. Rei's face was grim as she wiped away what few tears she had.

The three siblings slowed down and walked calmly through the village that seemed to be made of steel. The young pinkette looked up, trying to see the top of the structures, but failing. She closed her eyes as a light rain began to fall.

"Nii-chan," The child called out softly. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Rain village." Rei replied just as softly. "We'll be staying with a friend for awhile."

The three traveled up quite a few flights of stairs before going down a dark corrider. Ichiro stopped by a door with a few dents and scratches in it. He rang the bell and waited.

An average-sized woman with caramel skin pulled the door open a crack. She laughed and opened the door, muttering something about 'paranoia'.

"You 3 got here fast." She smiled softly. "Come in, come in. The rain'll get heavy before you know it."

The siblings filed in and kicked off their shoes at the front door.

"Inuzuka-san," The older siblings bow respectfully. "Thank you for allowing us to stay."

"Don't be so formal." The woman grins. "Call me Moriko,"

The youngest child yawned and rubbed her eyes. Moriko picked her up and took her to a back room where her own child lay half asleep.

The pinkette stares down at the red-headed kid. The red-head had caramel skin and the Inuzuka mark on her cheeks. Her hair was frayed and poofy at the top, but otherwise straight.

Moriko set the pinkette in the bed and pulled the blanket up. She cursed almost silently then. Her own child had been awakened by the sudden bedmate, dark red wolf ears popping out of the childs head in surprise. Yes. Wolf ears.

Moriko's child is special in more ways than one. Her child sits up, wide-eyed and awake, her tail slowly waving back and forth.

"Sh," Moriko made her kid lay back down. She turned on the TV and lowered the volume. "Night."

The red-head turned to stare at the pinkette now in her bed. Her wolf ears and tail were slowly slinking their way back into her body as she calms down.

"Who are you?" She questions.

"I'm Akari." The pinkette replies. "Akari Hanuru."

"Oh. I'm Kumai Inuzuka! I'm 2, but Imma turn 3 next month!"

"Nice to meet you, Kumai Inuzuka." Akari smiled.

10 YEARS LATER...

Kumai hops from rooftop to rooftop, having grown quite a bit in the last few years. She was excited, even if it was fairly early. Her ears pop out and twitch eagerly as she makes her way to Akari's house. Her small dog, Amaterasu(Ama for short), bounds after her.

She hops down from the roof and knocks on the door, "Akari-chan, come down! ...now!"

Said pinkette leans out the window, her hair half done, "Hold on, damnit!"

Kumai crosses her arms and waits impatiently for Akari to finish getting ready. She straightens her white, single-strapped shirt and looks in her reflection in the window. She idly traces the Inuzuka markings on her cheeks while she waits.

Akari opens her front door almoost silently. She kneels down to pet Amaterasu, "Alright I'm ready."

"Finally." Kumai scoffs.

Akari smacks her upside the head, "Don't rush me."

"Oww..."

The two(three, counting the dog) walk through town, idly chatting like they do every morning. As they round the corner, Akari begins to question her friend.

"So, why so excited?" She pokes Kumai in the side.

"Because," Kumai simply says, moving faster.

"That's not a very good answer."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

They both go back and forth until they reach the Acadamey, the rest of their squad already there.

A dark blue-haired boy glances up at the girls with his arms crossed. He closes his onyx eyes and sighs in annoyance, "You guys argue everyday. What's the problem now?"

"Kumai is hiding something! She needs to tell me NOW!" Akari hisses.

"Kumai is always hiding something." He mutters. "Whether it's food related or important."

"Food is important!" Kumai snaps.

"To you."

"Says you, you half-bred Uchiha."

The Uchiha glowers at the shorter girl, "Shut up. At least I'm not cross-bred."

Before Kumai could make a remark, a dark-skinned woman with purple hair walks up to the teens and flicks their foreheads. She smooths down her dark red dress and narrows her eyes.

"What's the problem?" She asks.

The three teens start trying to yell over each other with their stories. The woman groans and smacks her forehead.

"Stop!" She instructs. "Sekai." She points to the Uchiha. "Speak."

"Kumai and Akari being their usual selves." The Uchiha grouches. "How did I get stuck on a squad with those two?"

"Tenshi-sensei! He's being a liar!" Akari huffs. "He rudely butted in on mine and Kumai's conversation-"

"Arguement." Sekai corrects.

"-And it pissed her off."

Tenshi sighs, "Let's just go in, and get our mission."

Kumai almost immediatly brightens. Her squad had been doing nothing but D-ranked missions and she was getting bored. They were almost always within the village boundaries and extremely easy. She managed to sneak in a switch a few things around...

This squad had been together for 2 months now. She thought they were ready for a more difficult mission.

The squad enters the back room to the Academy to recieve their mission. They wait patiently for another squad to finish before listening to their breifing.

"Today's mission will be C-ranked." Tsunade starts, ignoring Kumai's small outburst of 'hooray'. "One of our spies has gone rouge. He was, at one point, working for Orochimaru, and now he's going back with crucial information." Tsunade hands Tenshi an envelope. "Information on the rouge is enclosed. Leave right away."

The group nods and leaves the room. They go to the village gates and review the envelope. Kumai snatches the picture out of Sekai's hand and examines it.

"This guy is ugly." Kumai comments, noting all the scars marking the mans face and bald head.

"It doesn't matter what he looks like, he's going to die anyways." Sekai snaps.

"Harsh." Akari comments, looking at the remaining contents of the envelope.

Tenshi sighs as her students paw through the mission details. She leans on the pole holding the village sign up and listens closely.

"It says we need to capture him-alive-and bring him back to Konoha. We can't let the scroll get to Orochimaru." Sekai reads.

"Hey look," Akari pulls a cloth sample out the envelope. She shoves it in Kumai's face. "Sniff it! Find this guy!"

Kumai twitches and jumps away from Akari, "That stinks! My nose, it burns!"

Tenshi chuckles softly and thinks, 'Maybe they're not so bad after all.'


	2. the mission

Amaterasu leads the way through the trees, Kumai close behind. Following them was the rest of the squad. Tenshi uses a finger to brush her hair out her face, picking up speed.

"Why's your dog named Amaterasu." Sekai questions.

"I can answer that!" Akari smirks. "For one thing, Amaterasu has black fur and those silver spots made it look like a flame pattern."

"It was either that or Mangeyko." Kumai shrugs. "Couldn't shorten it, so Amaterasu it is."

Tenshi silently observes her students. She was never to sure about them, mentally questioning why such opposite people were put on a team together. Akari and Kumai, she could sort of understand. But Sekai?

She takes a moment to tune into their conversation.

"You fucking asshole!"

"Your idiots!"

"Dumbass."

Tenshi just as quickly tunes out their arguement and stays focused on Amaterasu. The only living thing in this area that was not annoying her. She sighs and intervenes once again.

"Shut up already!" She growls. "I don't want to hear another arguement!"

Sekai, Akari and Kumai quiet down and shoot each other glares as they continue. Amaterasu stops and barks sharply at his owner.

"Eh?" Kumai stops on a branch. "Oh! Shhhh."

Akari lowers her voice to a whisper, "He's here?"

"Wait... He's over there now." She points forward. "He's on the move."

"Sekai, make a wide arc to cut him off in the North. Akari block left, Kumai block right." Tenshi instructs. "Go!"

Sekai dashes through the forest, moving at insane speeds. He arcs and swerves in-between trees. He stops in front of a bald man with a scarred face. The old man curses.

Akari appears on his left, a teasing smile playing on her lips. She twirls a kunai on her finger, her other hand on her hip. The old man scowls and turns to find a new escape. Kumai drops out a tree, Amaterasu at her side and on gaurd. Tenshi walks up, surronding the bald rouge.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Tenshi states.

The rouge throws a smoke bomb down and disapears from sight. Kumai coughs heavily and backs away from the smoke. Sekai pulls out a kunai and pursues the ninja. He launches off a tree and knocks the blunt end of the kunai into the back of the man's head.

The man collapses and Sekai smirks triumphantly. His smirk falters as a poof sounds and smoke fills the area. He crosses his arms and begins to walk back to the meeting spot. He sighs and waits for his teammates to return, unable to track.

Meanwhile, Kumai hops tree to tree after her current enemy. She quickly remembers he must come back in one piece. She scoops up Amaterasu in one hand and throws him at the rouge. Amaterasu bares his fangs and latches on to the man's shoulder. Kumai stops in her track as there's a poof and smoke fills the area. She stares down at the log.

"Oh come on!" She kicks the log and curses up a storm.

Amaterasu sits back on his haunches and watches his owner and best friend throw a tantrum. He sniffs the air and puts off the fact he was on a mission. He circles the ground and lays down as he waits for Kumai to relax.

Akari throws a barrage of shuriken at the rouge ninja, weaving through trees and coming up behind him. The man looks back to see the pursuing Genin. He throws down another smoke bomb and circles around the pinkette.

Akari launches off a tree and stops to wait for the smoke to clear. She grins as she sees her trap worked. The old man was tangled in her mess of trip wire.

"Tenshi-sensei!" She calls out. "I got him!"

* * *

ally: more a+k for you sorry its so short

tai: noo its not short

ally: yes yes it it

tai: i worked hard on this

ally: that dosent mean its not short (like you)


	3. un edited

Kumai glares daggers at Sekai, swinging wildly. He was too far away though. A small fight had broken out between the two teens and in the end, Kumai had lost and was currently hanging in a tree upside down. Sekai smirks satisfied and stands just far enough away from Kumai so she couldn't hit him.

Akari walks up to them and sighs, "Can't you guys just wait for Angel-Sensei peacefully? Just once?"

"He started it!" Kumai stabs her finger in Sekai's direction.

"I also ended it." He chuckles.

"Shut up, Uchiha!"

Kumai swings herself upwards and grabs onto the rope. She cuts herself free and cries out as she suddenly goes crashing to the ground. Amaterasu jumps onto her chest and licks her face.

"Ow... I'm okay..." Kumai mutters.

"I don't think you thought that through." Akari comments.

"I didn't." She sits up and dusts leave out her hair.

"Some ninja you are." Sekai scoffs. "Can't even land on your feet."

Kumai growls and leaps forward, shoving Sekai to the ground. She throws her hands up.

"Some ninja you are, ya didn't even land on your feet!" She yells at him.

Akari watches as the tension thickens between the two ninja. Before they could argue anymore, she puts an end to it. She bops Kumai on the head, making the Inu curl up on the ground holding her head. She then helps Sekai up.

"Don't fuel the fire, Baka." She warns.

Sekai narrows his eyes, "Don't tell me what to do-"

"Oh good, your all here!" Angel claps her hands together, appearing in a puff of smoke. "And your not killing each other!"

"Yeah, it's a fucking miracle." Kumai scowls, standing up straight.

Angel ignores her comment and smooths her dress. She quietly observes each of her students, thinking fast just in case they start fighting again.

"Today, we practice team work!" She announces happily. "And we all know we need it. So don't say we don't."

"But we've got the best team work ever. We work as a team to hate each other." Kumai retorts.

"Inuzuka, shut up."

"Well then."

"We're practicing teamwork and that's final."

"I hate you." Sekai glares at Kumai.

"I hate you more." She glares right back.

Akari rolls her eyes, "Okay." She sighs and face palms. "Okay. This isn't gonna work if you guys don't stop."

The three's first step to working on teamwork was to retrieve a box. The catch? The box was at the bottom of a crevice. They currently stood on the jagged rocks surrounding the large crack in the Earth's crust. Akari glances up at Sekai.

"How many doppelgangers can you make?" She questions.

"A little over 30, why?" Sekai answers.

Akari ignores his question, "Kumai, what about you?"

"Eh... I've never really counted. Lets say somewhere between 20 and 40." She shrugs.

"Perfect. I've got a plan." Akari announces. "Since climbing down there is a big no, I say we make a chain of doppelgängers and lower ourselves down."

"How sure are you that this will work?" Sekai questions, eyes narrowing slightly.

"The chance of this working is somewhere between 0 and 100%." Akari replies sarcastically.

Kumai laughs at Akari's remark, dark red ears nudging themselves out her head. Sekai sees this, never really noticing the red-head had wolf ears. He subconsciously reaches up to touch his own head, wondering if that process hurt.

Akari performs the hand signs for the doppelganger jutsu, making a handful of copies appear in a puff of smoke. Sekai and Kumai quickly follow suit, making just as many as her. The copies almost reluctantly link hands, lowering the originals down into the dark crevice.

Sekai shines a flashlight against the glistening walls of stone and dirt. Akari holds on tight to his ankle, only because she felt like Kumai would be tempted to let go if she were anywhere else. Sekai points the flashlight downwards, feeling a bit impatient.

"You see it yet, brat?" He asks.

"Don't call me that, Uchiha." Kumai scowls, squinting in the darkness.

Minutes pass by in complete silence, other than the occasional grunt from the copies struggling to hold each other up.

"I found it!" Kumai cheers, finding the crevice getting thinner an thinner as they went farther down.

"Then grab it and let's go!" Akari snaps. "I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy being inside a hole in the ground."

Kumai stretches as far as she could, her fingers just barely brushing up against the metal box. She grunts and squeaks as she tries again and again to grab the box.

"Go lower!" She calls up, the copies quickly passing the message down.

Meanwhile, the remaining few doppelgangers were arguing with each other. They paid no attention as the copy on the top tried to get their attention. The copy sighs and lowers himself down as far as he could go. He hoped it was just enough.

After a few minutes of not much change, Kumai swing her feet forward. She ignores her teammates complaints and does it again. She wraps her feet around the box securely. Sekai yells at the clones to pull them up. It was a slow rise, but it happened.

Akari grab the box from Kumai, "Mission accomplished! Woohoo!"

Their victory is short lived, however.

"Is it necessary for you to bring that stupid dog everywhere you go?" Sekai glares up at the black ball of fur on Kumai's head.

"Amaterasu is not a stupid dog, you jerk!" Kumai snaps back. "He is my partner and we will always be together!"

"I just don't see how a dog can be of such use to be a ninja." Sekai shrugs.

"I don't see how your face can be a ninja."

"Guys! If you don't shut up and start arguing, we're gonna be doing this stupid teamwork crap all day!" Akari whacks them both upside the head again.

"Ow." Sekai rubs his head, slowly edging away from Akari.

"Stop that!" Kumai hits her back.

"Don't hit me!" Akari hits her again.

"You hit me first!"

"Cause you were being an idiot!"

Kumai growls and suddenly pounces on Akari. The two kunoichi fight and pull hair until Sekai breaks it up. He nods slightly to Angel-Sensei and they quickly make themselves look natrual.

"Oh good, you got it!" Angel takes the box from Sekai. "It's about time too,"

They team sits together at a wooden picnic table. Angel cracks open the box and reveals a few small bento boxes. Akari eyes the bentos hungrily, tapping her fingers on the table impatiently.

"I'm guessing your all hungry by now?" Angel smirks.

The three nod slowly, watching their Sensei suspiciously. She catches their looks and chuckles softly.

"Since you three already know there's a catch to eating, I'll just get to the point." She shrugs. "You've got to fight me for it. As a TEAM."

"Really." Sekai gives her a look to match his statement.

"Yes really, now lets go!" Angel stands, making sure to close the bentos tight.

Kumai lags behind, murmuring under her breath.

"Come on, Kumai! I don't trust you alone by the food." Angel looks back frowning.

Kumai nods and walk over to them, seeming to struggle as she wobbles unsteadily with each step. Akari watches this with mild interest, smirking slightly. Angel puts it off as her usual weirdness.

They walk until they reach the 3rd training grounds'. Angel take a defensive position, Akari and Sekai doing the opposite. Angel shoots Kumai an odd look as the Inuzuka sits on the ground and scratches her ear with her leg.

"Kumai, get over here!" Akari snaps.

She snaps her head up, eyes wide.

"Come over here, idiot," Sekai rolls his eyes.

Kumai growls and does kind of a lop-sided run on her hands and feet. She sits at Akari's feet and yawns, staring boredly up at her teammates.

"Baka, what're you doing?" Sekai smacks his forehead.

Kumai stares silently up at him, a look of confusion registers on her face. She suddenly barks, her tail wagging faster. Akari stares down at the red-head, before landing a hard kick in her side. Kumai yipes and in a poof of smoke, she's gone. In her place was Amaterasu.

"...No way." Angel grimaces. "Note to self, start making sure Kumai is actually Kumai."

Kumai holds 4 bentos in her hands, walking up to her team mates after Angel leaves in a fit of anger. She hands one to Akari with a small smile. She turns to Sekai and considers not giving him one for some time.

"I still hate you, but I want to prove a point." She hands him a bento box, then walks off with Ama trailing behind her.

* * *

kari~ we are very sorry this is late i have not even edited this yet i thought you guys deserved it for being so patent so im puting this up now the edited version should be up in the next couple weeks again so sorry

[J/N(Jodie-note): Fuck yeah, I finally finished!]


End file.
